X Factor
X Factors are a small variable that can stand to be a warrior's trait. Although they were a small part of the show in the beginning, they have become a deciding factor in each battle beginning in Season 3. The number system has the average warrior rating around the 60s and 70s, skilled warriors above 80 and poor and below average in the 50s and under. Any score above 85 usually signifies a remarkable feat by that warrior. List of X Factors Armor Metallurgy Armor metallurgy signifies the quality of the material used to make the armor of the warriors, both in how well it protects them and how much it restricts their movement. In season three, this X factor was only revealed in the Genghis Khan vs. Hannibal episode. *Genghis Khan scored a high 85 as his steel lamellar armor and helmet were made of durable steel materials. *Hannibal scored an average 74 because his Muscalata armor was made of bronze and his helmet was made of brass, both of which were comparatively less durable. *In the simulation, the armor failure rate of Genghis Khan's steel lamellar and steel helmet were 1.32% and 0.78% respectively. The armor failure rate of Hannibal's Muscalata armor and brass helmet were 4.22% and 7.48% respectively. However Hannibal's Bronze rimmed shield actually outperformed Khan's steel shield in terms of failure rate, 2.80% as compared to the steel shield's failure rate of 7.48%. *Samurai's Katanas were famous for their metallurgy, so were other weapons and armor of the Samurai. *Pancho Villa's Bolo Knife was made from random scrapmetal, which would mean it had low metallurgy. *Whenever the Native Americans had metal, it was either from trade, scrapmetal or from stealing metal from the USA. Audacity Audacity is bravery, the will to charge into battle and avoiding surrender. *Most famous warriors have shown high Audacity, but those who shown the most Audacity generally fight against overwhelming odds, openly taunt their enemies and would fight in the front lines of their army. These include Spartans,Ghurkas, William Wallace, Joan of Arc, Alexander the Great, Celt, Vlad the Impaler, Hannibal, Theodore Roosevelt. *Joan of Arc's tactic was named 'Audacity'. *Many rebel armies have been led by people of high audacity, but most rebels themselves lack the experience or training to face heavy combat since they are just armed civilians. A great example is the Landing at Kip's Bay, where George Washington's entire army of militias routed when they saw the large British army despite Washington's attempt to rally them. *Zombies feel no fear and never stop fighting, giving them high audacity. Zombies fear almost nothing. *Vampires are almost fearless, but are still able to be intimidated. Calm Under Fire *Pancho Villa lead many charges against the Mexicans. The First Battle of Torreón had Pancho lead a calvary charge at a fortified position with enemy machine guns. Some of Pancho's horsemen rode to the walls and threw grenades and TNT at the gunners. However when Pancho realized that he was losing, he ordered a retreat. *Teddy Roosevelt was trainied to be Calm Under Fire, Lawerence of Arabia wasn't that much. *Zombies are immune to fear. Their large horde, rotten bodies, unstoppable approach and feral nature is what makes zombies terrifying. The vampires in the fight were intimidated until the zombie numbers decreased significantly. Dominance Dominance mainly signifies the amount of control the general had over his troops and their loyalty. It also shows the amount of aggression the general was able to show during battle. *Hernán Cortés has a high 85 for his charisma and for being able to motivate 500 troops to go up against thousands of Aztec warriors. Most conquistadors had high respect for Cortés and he was even able to convince troops sent to stop him by the governor of Cuba Diego Velázquez (since he was defying Velázquez's orders to cancel his expedition & return to Cuba) to join his cause. *Ivan the terrible has an average 78. Ivan exerted dominance through fear but his mental instability and poor performance as general ultimately led some of his troops to dislike him. *Saddam Hussein has an average 78. He had his trusted relatives in important positions of the government, his Republican Guards received good training thanks to his oil money and lead the best life. Saddam's brutality against any rebellions helped him to remain aggressive on the battlefield. Although some of his officers like expert Sabah Khodada did defect, Saddam would normally execute traitors or anyone suspected of treason. This paranoia allowed Saddam to stop a CIA led Coup d'etat in the 1990s. *Pol Pot has an average 75. While his Khmer Rouge were poor and received little training, they were well devoted to their cause. Pol Pot's savage killer instinct and violent Khmer Rouge allowed him to remain aggressive. Pol Pot had control of his Khmer Rouge for about 30 years, until in the 1990s when the Khmer Rouge was falling appart and there was internal fighting amoung the faction. Only when Pol Pot was killing other respected leaders like Son Sen did other Khmer Rouge finally betrayed and arrested him. *Vlad the Impaler was so dominant over his people that he put golden cups in every major city square in Romania. The cups were never stolen, showing how his totaltarianism and terror tactics controlled his people. *Despite myths about them, many Pirate captains had alot of trouble controling their crews. Blackbeard actually abandoned a majority of his crew on a small island to get rid of traitors as well as have more control over his treasure (since pirates had to divide their treasure to their crewmates). *Sun Tzu had control of his men, because of his sanity. Disease Disease Reflects a warrior's susceptibility to disease or any illnesses they were known to suffer from, as well as their ability to use disease to their advantage in battle (as Cortés was able to against the Aztecs). *Crazy Horse is at 73 because he just missed the tuberculosis and small pox outbreaks. Crazy Horse was also facing famine as the bison were hunted to near extinction. *Pancho Villa is at low 44 due to arthritis and insomnia, but he managed to survive because he had medical supplies from the train carts which he controlled. *Ivan the Terrible suffered from multiple diseases- physical, mental and genetic. Ivan would attempt to cure these disease with alcohol and mercury, but this would make his health worsen. *Hernán Cortés and other conquerors of the Americas used disease against the natives who had no knowledge of or cure to the overseas diseases. *Vampires survived many diseases like the bubonic plague and so are believed to be naturally resistant to most diseases. In fact, most vampires are immortal. *Zombies are already mostly dead, so only the diseases that kill their brains could kill the zombie. The Zombies are covered in diseases, mainly their Zombie Virus that turns other lifeforms into Zombies when infected. If the Zombie Virus is killed, the Zombie dies as their organs are dead so they cannot be revived into their past living selves. *Somalia, like many other African nations, suffers from disease and famine. The Somali Pirates are depicted as underweight. *The Aztecs and other Native Americans were overwhelmed by European diseases. Some historians claim that these epidemics done more damage to the Native Americans than the actual wars. *Vaccines were being experimented on during the American Revolution, saving many of Washington's men during smallpox outbreaks. *The test for William the Conqueror's catapult demonstrated a plague infected corpse being used against an enemy fort as a biological weapon. *Vlad the Impaler would take sick Wallachian's who were suffering from infectious diseases, such as leprosy, tuberculosis, and the bubonic plague, and send them to intermix with Turks and infect them. *Pirates faced many problems with disease, due to staying at sea for long periods or from STDs from prostitutes. Blackbeard once ransomed people at Charlestown, South Virginia for medicine. *Al Capone himself was overweight and had many STDs. He died at a relatively young age of 48 from cardiac arrest after suffering a stroke. *Lawrence of Arabia had to deal with Poisonous Snakes, scorpions, ETC. That killed men when they were moving across the battlefield. Discipline A warrior's ability to follow and perform orders even if the orders are irrational to them. Disciplined warriors are unlikely to rebel, retreat, go AWOL or betray his army. *Many criminal leaders threaten or kill traitors, making discipline important in most gangs. Today, many gansters are not allowed to retire and initiations are normally brutal and dangerous. *Most Asian warriors shown strict discipline due to their long culture of honor or strict governments. *Many young rebel armies lack in discipline because the idea of rebels is to be against their old government. However they gain more discipline when lead by a motivational leader and when they gain more experience from prolonged wars. *Many extreme dictators would punish or execute soldiers they didn't view as being loyal to their army. Because of fear over being executed, those who didn't defect from their army would have to stay disciplined. *Vampires showed extreme discipline to their 'Head Vampire'. Sometimes its because the Head Vampire had hypnotic control over his other vampires instead of just being liked or superior. *Zombies have no hierarchy and many Zombies wander away from their hordes. Although working in hordes, most Zombies only care about themselves. Endurance *The Zombie scored a perfect 100 in this X-Factor since it never stops moving towards prey, even if it means shambling to its own death. This makes it the first warrior that has been confirmed to score 100 in any X-Factor. In the ending of Return Of The Living Dead: Rave To The Grave, Tarman walks for hours without slowing down at all. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7EoW0o7sHw&feature=fvwrel *Lawrence of Arabia has 88, for his travels of the Arab desert and young age. *Vampires have 87, for their naturally superhuman body. *Theodore Roosevelt is at 71 for his asthma, overweightness and impared vision. However, he has also became an active hunter and did exercise, which prevent this x-factor from being lower. *George Washington's Continental Army was unable to move durring the winters that hit Valley Forge and Morristown and was forced to stay because Washington knew that he would lose alot of men in the cold winter. In The Battle of Monmouth, both British and American troops lost over 100 troops from heatstroke in the heatwave of the summer. Nurses like Molly Pitcher would enter the battlefield to give troops water and first-aid. Experience *The Afghan War has lasted about 40 years, making many Taliban soldiers highly experienced in battle. *Vampires spend their entire lives killing and drinking blood of humans, making them highly experienced. *Many Conquistadors had experience in the Spanish Army before invading the Americas. *The knights when through 9 crusades. Extremism *The NKSOF is at a very high 90 for their highly extremist nature and qualities such as they don't care who they kill with their landmines, they are willing to submit themselves to their own executions for their missions etc. *The US Army Ranger is at 83 because while they create havoc among their enemy, they try not to panic the civilians and have to be careful about whom they are trying to kill with their weapons. *Genocidal dictators and their warriors are more extreme from most other armies since they have already commited warcrimes against civilians. These include Vlad the Impaler, Waffen SS, Saddam, Pol Pot, Cortés, Ivan the Terrible. Fatigue How long a warrior can last traveling or fighting on a battlefield or war. This is a combination of logistics, physicality and how heavy the user's weapons are. *George Washington has the highest at 74, for being able to move in a very localized area in the British Colonies. *Napoleon had the lowest at 67, for extending the line very long during the Russian Campaign and retreating with less than 90,000 of his troops. Also Napoleon's heavy cannons and ammunition caused considerable fatigue when transported and maneuvered, which is another reason he suffered a low fatigue score. *Like Napoleon, Nazi Germany suffered in the Russian winters and faced troubles when their blitzkreig didn't immediatley conquer England and Soviet Union. Feeding Instinct Vampire vs Zombie fight only. How determined a warrior is to eat humans. *Zombies score 88 because the Zombie Virus programs them to think nothing more than to attack and eat human flesh. Despite this Zombies do not eat other Zombies, which may explain why the score isn't higher. *Vampires score 82 for drinking blood to survive. Although adicted to human blood, they normally need just one person to feed them in a day. Generalship *George Washington has a high 88, for being very patient until the right moment to attack the British, for innovative use of his limited resources to achieve maximum efficiency and for being able to motivate his outnumbered army to use surprise attacks to defeat the British. *Despite being a renowned general, Napoleon has a comparatively lower score at 82, for being very impatient during some of his battles which led to the extension in the Russian Campaign and led to his biggest defeat. Napoleon actually had to replace his generals constantly as the older ones were killed or injured in the deadly Russian Campaign. *Hernán Cortés has an average 76, as he lead 500 men against thousands of Aztecs warriors, slaughtering 5 million Aztecs over 20 years in his almost irrational search for gold and survived until he managed to get every last piece of gold. However he got an average score probably because he never battled against more advanced civilizations and due to the fact that his victory over the Aztecs was partially thanks to the European diseases the Aztecs easily fell victim to. *Ivan the Terrible has the lowest revealed generalship at 54, mainly due to his poor mental health. Ivan's unstable mentality meant he was not able to lead his troops that effectively in battle, especially if they were losing. Many of Ivan's soldiers hated the mentally unstable Tsar. The Livonian War was one of the most longest and costly wars in human history, which Ivan eventually lost. Hand-To-Hand Combat *The US Army Rangers got an excellent 89. Their featured hand to hand combat technique was the SOCP (Special Operations Combatives Program). *The NKSOF got a good 81. Their featured hand to hand combat technique was the Hapkido and Tae-kwon-do hybrid. Initiative *Pol Pot scored a good 83 mainly because his Chinese stick grenade packed higher explosive payload and was more reliable compared to Saddam Hussein's RGD-5 grenade, giving him an edge when starting an assault with grenade charges, especially when assaulting a structure during urban combat. *Saddam scored an average 74 mainly due to the lack of explosive power and reliability of his RGD-5 grenade, which made urban assaults much more difficult for his Republican Guards. Intelligence The IQ level of the warrior, how good a warrior is to solving problems and thinking. *Vampires score a high 93. Vampires are naturally smart and their fighting-style shows them to be great tricksters, strategists, ambushers and intimidators. They know how to outsmart humans, which helps when fighting against gun weilding humans. *Zombie intelligence is the lowest X-Factor score ever on the show. The Zombies scored 9. Their intelligence is almost completely destroyed as the Zombie Virus kills all but the center of the brain. Zombies act feral, do not protect themselves, would break down doors and windows instead of opening them, never use human weapons and will constantly attack an enemy even if the chance of victory appears hopeless. *Contrary to popular belief, Al Capone was slightly below average intelligence and had an IQ of 95. Intimidation The ability to scare others, a type of psychological warfare. *Ivan the Terrible has the highest 90, for spreading fear among his enemies and his own people alike. To do this he formed the elite Oprichniki horsemen who terrorized through his enemies with intimidating appearance (wearing black monk robes) and savage tactics. Ivan also used the most brutal torture methods on his enemies as he was determined to create hell on Earth for those he saw as God's enemies. *Genghis Khan has a high 89 for the fear and intimidation that the sight of the Mongol horde brought upon their enemies and victims. *Hannibal has an above average 86 for the massive intimidation caused by his war elephants. *Hernán Cortés has a good 82 for the fear he spread thanks to his brutal tactics and determination to acquire gold. *Vlad the Impaler was famous for his intimidation tactics, scaring entire armies by showing them impaled corpses. As a king, Vlad's citizens were too afraid to commit crimes and bragged about this by having a golden cup in the city square, which remained untouched by any thief. *Horor monsters tend to be intimidating in different ways. Vampires are superhuman and difficult to outfight or outsmart. Vampires sometimes want their human prey to be afraid as their heart beats faster and pumps more blood for the Vampire to drink. *Zombies don't intentionally intimidate, but they can be terrifying. Many people have phobias over corpses and diseases, but the shear size of the horde combined with the Zombie's resistance to death can overwelm people both physically and mentally. Intuition *Joan is at 84 due to understanding how to use her weapons with her beliefs. *William the Conqueror scored 80. Killer Instinct *Pol Pot is at 89 for even teaching kids who have just reached puberty (the Khmer Rouge were 16 year old in average) to fight with firearms, for mercilessly killing anyone who he saw as an obstacle in the way of what he envisioned as the perfect society and for leading the Cambodian genocide. *Saddam Hussein is at 86 due to military training, the use of gas against civilians and his extreme measures against any kind of rebellion. *William the conqueror is at 86 for being a descendant of the vikings. *Joan of arc is at 83, she only kills her enemies to bring an end to the 100-year war. *The Aztec Jaguars saved the last enimey for scarfising. *Because they were hated by almost everyone, some Pirates showed little mercy to their enimies knowing that their enimies would show little mercy to them. Operational Experience *The US Army Ranger is at 85 for operating worldwide during their missions, just like the Navy SEALs. *The NKSOF is at 78, they only focus on their home turf, the Korean Peninsula, which is their own kind of terrain, much like the Israeli Commandos, except the Israelis fight only on Middle East. Psychological Health Many warriors are measured by insanity on the show, mainly the violent individuals. According to the experts, someone does classify as insane if it is under about 50. Also according to the experts, being insane can destroy a warrior's chance for victory as their actions would be rash or illogical. If two insane people would fight each other, the one that would be more sane or the one that would use their insanity to their advantage instead of in a self damaging way has an advantage in the fight. *Hernán Cortés has a reasonable 72, even though he was obsessed with finding gold and that clouded his judgment. *Saddam Hussein had a below average 46. *Ivan the Terrible had a low 37, he has a spinal disease called ankylosing spondylitis, which fuses the bones in your spine and makes it very rigid, and it's very painful to move. To treat this, he used mercury, which made him insane; he could also have had borderline personality, bipolar, paranoid personality disorder, anti-social personality, and sadist disorders. *Pol Pot had the lowest at 27. The lowest X-Factor stat of any non-fictional warrior. *Vlad the Impaler committed genocide but used it to his advantage as a weapon of war and made sure that his army and people were stable under his fear. His decisions prevented the Ottomans from taking over Wallachia. *Medellin Cartel leaders were known to be violent even towards their allies or civilians. Because most members abused drugs, they would be intoxicated and may not think rationally. *Zombies are too brain damaged to think rationally. They cannot defend themselves and aren't aware of most threats to them. Fire is the only thing Zombies would avoid, but some modern Zombies are showing less fear towards fire. Psychological Warfare *The NKSOF is at a high 86. The NKSOF uses landmines and are willing to use warcrimes and extreme measures in a war. The North Korean's cult of personality shows how they mentally control their own people. They do not care if civilians get caught in the crossfire during their operations in South Korea. *The US Army Rangers is at 74. Although they do want to appear threatening, they want to avoid killing civilians. *The French Foreign Legion is at a high 87, because of using their Camillus knives in order to cause fear. *The Gurkhas are at 85, because they move fast with their kukri knives and fear no death. *The ancient Bronze Cuirass named Muscalata was shaped to show the muscular physique of the warrior as part of psychological warfare. The Carthaginians and Spartans used such armor in the show. *Psychological impact is one of the reasons the Rajput warriors used two additional blades in their Katar daggers. *The samurai often used intimidating masks as part of their armor sets to cause fear and confusion. *The ninja utilized stealth, smoke and disrupting weapons like the shuriken or black egg to spread fear and disorganize enemy ranks. *The Zande sharpened their teeth to make their enemies think they were cannibals. *The Zulu hit their shields with their weapons and chanted high pitched battle-cries before charging in a war. *Native Americans and ancient Celts used war paints and aggressive tactics to spread fear. Native American scalping tradition had significant mental impact on enemies. *Dead bodies - Throughout history display of enemy's deformed dead bodies have been used as part of psychological warfare against surviving enemies. Vlad the Impaler impaled thousands as part of such tactics. Vlad would skin women alive and put their coprses in city squares to show the sentence for criminals of any kind is death. *Fire arrows - Ancient warriors, especially pillagers, often used fire arrows on their enemies or to incinerate pillaged towns and villages which ultimately caused great fear, confusion and loss of morale among their victims. In the show Sun Tzu, Mongols and the Vikings were shown using fire arrows. *Cannons - Destructive and strategical use of cannons had strong negative impact on enemy psychology, this played a key role in fights involving blackpowder weapons. In the show Napoleon, George Washington and Joan of Arc used cannons. The pirate and Hernan Cortés and his conquistadors were also shown using cannons. *Flamethrowers - flamethrowers are used in modern urban combat have significant psychological effect. In the show, the IRA, Waffen SS used this. *Terrorists like the Taliban and Vietcong would use psychological warfare, sometimes by torturing prisoners or mutulating bodies. There have been many reports of Americans commiting suicide or suffering post-tramatic stress disorders in the Vietnam and Afghan wars. These terrorists also try to make their native people turn against their American allies by making the Americans look like the badguys with propoganda and reaction towards controversial American actions. *Vampires love scaring their prey as it makes the human's heart pump faster. *Zombies are immune to fear. Their large horde, rotten bodies, unstoppable approach and feral nature is what makes zombies terrifying. The vampires in the fight were intimidated until the zombie numbers decreased significantly. Physicality *Gurkhas have the highest at 91. Despite being short, the Gurkhas are physiologically strong and less susceptible to fatigue due to the high altitude mountainous environment of the Himalayas in which they are born and train from early life, strengthening their legs from incessant high incline traversal and lessening their dependence on oxygen after generations of exposure to the thin mountain air. *FFL are at 87. Their training in the deserts is so harsh that those not physically fit would die or be removed from training. *Ivan the Terrible has 84. This may be due to the harsh climate of Russia, Ivan's large size and for being able to handle the heavy Bardiche axe and the Pishcal musket simultaneously when firing the firearm. *Hannibal is at 81. His soldiers proved their physicality in the crossing of the alps. Another interesting reason behind Hannibal's good physicality was his diet. According to the show Hannibal had a healthy and balanced diet habit which can be compared to that of a professional athlete. *William the Conqueror has 78. Although overweight, William's constant fighting has made him a strong person. *Genghis is at 76 due to a high protein diet suited for quick bursts of energy but poor for extended periods of exertion. *Cortés has the second lowest at 69, possibly because he was a politician and never was a warrior before going to the New World. *Joan of Arc had the lowest at 64, from lack of battle experience and her small body. *William Wallace was a large and strong man. An example of his and his Highlanders great strength was them using the ball and chain as a weapon. *The Celts were a very musculer people, some of whom had arms the size of most people's legs. *Every male in the Zulu kingdom male was expected to be a warrior, with those unable or unwilling to meet Shaka's specific physical requirements killed outright, this and their constant drilling and training, has led some historians to dub the Zulu the "Spartans of Africa". *Because of the great amount of training they had to do, special forces soldiers like the Green Berets, Spetsnaz, Navy SEAL, NKSOF and US Army Rangers tend to have great amounts of strength and endurance. *Because Many gangs and criminal orginazations had no standerd training, the physicality of criminal warriors often varied. Most were no stronger then ordinary civilians but some gained great amounts of strength. *Vampires are 6 times stronger and faster than olympic athletes, have teeth and claws stronger than steel and can survive some lethal injuries that would kill a normal person. *Zombies are as strong as the normal person. At the same time however, this doesn't mean the Zombie has just as much muscle, but that the zombie uses 100% of their muscles in combat, which will damage the muscles. With their flesh rotting, unable to regenerate from cuts and damage and damaging their bodies in battle, zombies have terrible physicallity. Technically, a zombie could decay or damage itself to the point that its body collapses. Some claim that the reason a zombie moves so slowly is because its body is too damaged for it to run. The fact that zombies are already dead show that they lack the health of a living person. Logistics *Pancho Villa had the highest at 87, for controlling railroads throughout Mexico and having both his pistol and rifle share the same bullets. Also, he has medical supplies to help his sickness and his people. *Napoleon had the second highest at 79, for having a great supply of artillery and cavalry in his army. *Joan of Arc had the third highest at 74, for understanding how to use the siege cannon and also the cannon's supplies would be unlimited until the cannonballs ran out. *George Washington had the third lowest at 73, for having to make his cannons out of improvised bronze items like candlesticks, pots, kettles, and a statue of King George. *William the Conqueror had the the second lowest at 72, for having most of his catapults destroyed and even though his men could find trees to build new ones they could still die on the battlefield. *Crazy Horse had the lowest at 54, due to not being able to mass-produce or buy his weapons, instead stealing them, and also the lack of modern technology and food shortages. Other Native Americans had this problem also. *The Zande fought other African Tribes because of scarce resources due to Africa's harsh climate. *The Viet Cong were well supplied by the Ho Chi Minh trail, which sent supplies across multiple nations and allowed the Viet Cong to travel long distances quickly and quietly. Even when the Americans carpetbombed the Ho Chi Minh trail, it was easy to repair or change the shape of the dirt roads. At the same time, the Viet Cong most of the time didn't have enough money to fund for some of their weapons, so daily training was restricted to 3 bullets a day. *Pirates suffered from poor logistics but attempted to counter this with raids onto enemy ships or coastal cities. Blackbeard once ransoned politicians in exchange for medicine as his men were suffering from disease. *Somali Pirates live in Somalia, which suffers from starvation and very little development. However there are many weapons in Somalia as the Soviets used Somalia as part of their weapons trade to the rest of Africa. *Many criminal orgonizations are so rich that they can buy virtually anything. Pablo Escobar had many mansions and even owned a private zoo. Although able to buy anything, most of these criminals would waste the money on personal wants and only bought weapons durring gang wars. Criminals of the drug trade sometimes owned farms of the drug they sold like cocaine for the Medelin Cartel. *Although North Korea produces millions of weapons every year, the nation suffers from famines. It also has limited trade with other nations, possibly to keep their allies close or to prevent security breaches. *Ninjas were normally ordinary civilians arming themselves with improvised farming weapons. These weapons include the sai, kama and nunchuks. *King Charlemagne ordered his Knights to have a set minimal of items to bring into the battlefield or into war. This included; shield, lance, longsword, shortsword, bows, quivers, arrows, hatchets, adzes, axes, pick-axes, iron spades, 3 months food, 1 years clothing and servants for himself and his horse. *To increase in numbers, Zombies would bite humans to spread the Zombie Virus. The Virus itself could have started the horde, and the horde's size increases as unarmed or unaware humans get overwelmed by the hordes. However most battles between Zombies and armed humans involve the Zombies significantly more casualties than the humans. Tenacity Terrain Familiarity *Defensive warriors or warriors fighting in their native country would have superior Terrain Familiarity against invaders. Such examples include Washington, Vietcong, Taliban, Crazy Horse. *According to the Aftermath, the Waffen SS had to adapt to newer terrains in WW2 as Nazi Germany conquerored most of Europe. *The NKSOF have an 88 because they are going to fight on their home peninsula. *The U.S. Army Rangers score a 78 because they train to be effective globally. Training *Among the revealed scores, the FFL scored the highest at 90. It's mainly because they went through some of the harshest training in the world under extreme conditions in the deserts of North Africa. According to the show, FFL's number of death during training is higher than any other military organization in the world. *Gurkhas are at a high 87. Being performed in the high mountains of Nepal and sorting out the weak from the strong, the training is harsh. However it isn't designed to be very lethal, unlike FFL and Spetsnaz. *Saddam Hussein is at 70, due to the fact he has oil money to hire guards with military training. *Pol Pot is at a low 53, due to a poor economy, underage rebellion soldiers and using weapons more for genocide than fighting. *Like the FFL, Spetsnaz training is life threatening and many soldiers have died in Spetsnaz training camps. They are trained to swim in blood, ignoring the smell. They are also beaten by their officers until they become resistant to pain. *The NKSOF are believed to have a similar training method to their ally the Spetsnaz. *Zombies would rate poor on training as they don't know how to train. The abillity to learn new skills has been demonstrated by only a handful of Zombies. *Vampires don't need to train but they are experienced. *The Medellin Cartel's training varried, though training would most likely be used for the sicario assassins. Their training varried from very little to being trained by former Israeli commandos. *GSG-9 claim to have one of the best police training in the world. *George Washington's Continental Army was poorly trained until General Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben of the Prussian Army assisted the Americans. The Americans became more disciplined and were able to fight conventionally because of his leadership and experience. *The Navy SEALs are thought to have the most difficult Special Ops training in the world. During one phase of there training called Hell Week they have only 4 hours of sleep for the whole week and have to be physically and mentally fit to pass it. Tactics/Battlefield Strategy Those who have Tactics in the 80s or 90s are world famous tacticians and their strategies are still studied today.This is regarded as one of the "key X factors" in the simulation. *Many sucessful leaders are skilled strategists. Sun Tzu's strategies were published in the world famous book The Art of War. *William the Conqueror scored 78. In the Battle of Hastings, he started the battle with an uphill charge against a strong enemy line. This tactic would normally be disastrous, but when King Harold's men broke from the line to pursuit the enemy, William improvised his tactics and tricked Harold's men to change formation. William even invented a new form of crossbow firing, shooting in an arch to go over enemy shields instead of firing strait. *Genghis Khan has the highest at 89. Genghis Khan is the only warrior to win after getting the edge in this X factor. *Napoleon is a close second at 88. *Although not smart enough to create strategies, the main tactic of a Zombie horde is to surround and overwelm the enemy with the horde's large numbers. The show hinted the spread of the Zombie Virus as the tactic: spreading from one major city to another until the Virus infects all major cities of the world and turns the population into Zombies. *Vampires plan to ambush humans, normally when they are alone to avoid being discovered by others. Traditonal Vampires would like to scare their enemies to make their blood beat faster. This stalling however gives the humans alot of time to escape or kill the Vampire. *The Khmer Rouge were quickly defeated in 2 weeks in the Cambodian-Vietnamese War, showing Pol Pot to be a terrible strategist in conventional warfare. Pol Pot believed that every Khmer Rouge could kill about 30 Vietnamese troops each, and that his superior warriors would make him win (a 30-1 kill-death ratio is virtually impossible for any modern conflict). The opposite was true, the skilled and larger Vietnamese army overwelmed Cambodia. *The Pirate captain Blackbeard showed great strategy in his battles. In the Battle of Ocracoke, North Carolina, Blackbeard tricked his enemy Robert Maynard to run aground by forcing Maynard to turn too close to shore. However Maynard countered Blackbeard by making his crew play-dead after Blackbeard launched a cannon broadside. Individual X Factors of season 1 and 2 Vlad the Impaler Being cruel to everyone, using fear and death as weapons for psychological warfare. Sun Tzu Exploiting weaknesses. Use of strategy to predict how a battle will end. Category:Glossary Category:Lists Category:Deadliest Warrior wiki